Mais Uma Vez Amor
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: SONGFIC. Ele precisava de um último momento ao lado dela antes de partir para a guerra. HG.


Mais Uma Vez Amor

**Sinopse: **Ele achava que resistiria. Apenas achava. Quando a viu, foi inevitável. Uma última vez. Ele precisava disso. Mesmo que nunca a mais visse, queria viver um momento ao lado dela. Esquecer tudo. Havendo somente ela e ele.

**Música: Labios compartidos - Maná**

_Amor mio  
Si estoy debajo del baiben de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un baiben de caderas  
Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo  
_

Já faz quase três anos que eu partir atrás de Lord Voldemort. o desgraçado que matou toda a minha família e as pessoas que amo. Já faz três anos que estou longe de você. Longe da sua voz, do seu cheiro, do seu corpo.

Três anos de tortura. Enfrentando Comensais atrás de Comensais. Temendo que você fosse atacada a qualquer momento. Por que, infelizmente, eu não consegui segurar os meus sentimentos, conter as emoções. Não pratiquei Oclumência a hoje tenho certeza que Voldemort sabe dos meus sentimentos: pelo simples fato de que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Droga! O que você fez comigo, Gina? Por que você mexe comigo dessa maneira que me atormenta, que me tortura em todas as noites, nos meus sonhos? Por sua causa, acordo suando frio, a cada sonho que tenho com você. Sonhos que eu tenho vergonha só de lembrar.

Só que esses sonhos não são frutos da minha imaginação. São frutos dos momentos que passamos juntos. Os últimos, mas foram o suficiente para me levar a um caminho sem volta. A um caminho onde só você poderia me levar.

Droga! Mil vezes droga! Quando terminamos, eu prometi a mim mesmo que me concentraria apenas das buscas das Horcruxes. Quando eu voltei para a casa dos Dursleys, elaborei vários planos para a minha trajetória. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não parava de pensar em você.

_Amor fugado  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibris  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies  
_

Não conseguia parar de pensar dos momentos em que passamos juntos em Hogwarts. Foram inesquecíveis. O momento em que te beijei pela primeira vez, esquecendo que havia gente no meu redor. Naquele momento, era apenas você e eu. Nada mais.

Olha como são as coisas: eu tive que esperar quase 7 anos para perceber o que estava bem na minha frente. Tive que ver você com outro para me tocar que eu estava gostando de você. Eu não a via mais como a irmã do meu melhor amigo. Desde quando? Não sei. Só sei que eu fiz um enorme esforço para convencer a mim mesmo que você era apenas a irmã do meu melhor amigo.

Quando você veio na minha direção me abraçar, não resisti. Aliás, eu deveria entrar no _Livro de Recordes _por resistir tanto tempo assim. E quando a beijei, eu percebi que você correspondia aos meus sentimentos. E eu me senti o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Nossos passeios. Nossos encontros no lago. Você lembra? Hermione brigou comigo por não deixar você estudar para as provas. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Estava apaixonado. Ou melhor: EU sou apaixonado. Sempre serei apaixonado por você.

Mas, infelizmente, as circunstâncias, me obrigaram a separar de você. Quando Dumbledore morreu, tive a certeza que Voldemort poderia te prejudicar. Eu não sei o que eu faria se acontecesse alguma coisa com você. Acho que morreria.

Se você soubesse o quanto foi difícil para eu pensar em terminar nossa relação. Eu não queria! O que eu sentia por você era (e ainda é) muito forte. E foi um sacrifício me separar de você. Percebi que não podia mais viver sem você. Mas eu iria tentar. Só que agora eu sei o quanto foi difícil.

_Otra ves mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

E só de pensar que eu a reveria no dia do casamento do Gui e da Fleur, já me tirava o sono. Faria de tudo (de tudo MESMO) para me comportar normalmente perante você, como se nada houvesse acontecido entre nós.

Quando eu fui embora (os Dursleys ficaram felizes com a minha partida, lógico), eu fui para a sua casa antes de partir para cumprir a minha missão. Meu maldito coração parecia uma britadeira, de tanto que batia. E eu mentalizava: "Calma Harry! Você só veio aqui para ver o casamento. Você não precisa falar com ela". Não! Isso seria muita falta de educação da minha parte. Apenas um "Oi, como vai?", já estava ótimo e ficaria na minha. Porque eu tinha medo, Gina. Medo de resistir a você.

Quando cheguei á Toca, fui recebido pela sua mãe com grande emoção. Ela sabia da minha decisão de partir, mas ainda sim, eu era um filho para ela e (inacreditável!) ela disse que apoiava a minha decisão. Sua mãe é uma mulher maravilhosa. Acho que já sei a quem você puxou.

Não vi você de imediato. Rony veio me cumprimentar e disse que você tinha ido com Hermione ao Beco Diagonal para comprar o vestido do casamento. Como você seria Dama de Honra, você tinha que estar muito bonita. E só de pensar nisso, já me aguçavam os sentidos. ((n/a: calma, Harry ;-))

Rony e eu conversamos muito, o que acalmou a ansiedade de te ver. Perguntei ao ruivo se ele tinha certeza de que queria me acompanhar, se ele não queria mudar de idéia, mas ele permanecia irredutível. Claro que a Sra. Weasley não gostaria nada da decisão dele, mas o apoiaria assim apoiava a mim.

Era tarde quando você chegou à Toca. Hermione foi direto para o quarto de Rony e me abraçou, num misto de emoção. Correspondi ao abraço e estranhei o fato de você não ter ido me cumprimentar. Perguntei por você para Hermione. Ela disfarçou, dizendo que a mãe havia pedido a sua ajuda. Mas eu sabia que você não queria me ver tão cedo.

E não a culpo, Gina. Eu só esperava que você entendesse o que eu fiz. Você sabia o que iria acontecer. Lembro que você disse: _- "Você não conseguirá ser feliz se não estiver caçando o Voldemort! Talvez por isso eu gosto tanto de você". _Aquilo, de uma certa forma, me conformou. Você é compreensiva, amiga, corajosa, maravilhosa. O tipo de garota que todo cara gostaria de namorar.

Não te vi até a hora do casamento. Não via a hora de te ver. Ver o rosto angelical que eu tanto admirava, o sorriso que me hipnotizava. Tive que esconder a ansiedade para que ninguém desconfiasse.

O casamento aconteceu no jardim da Toca. O local estava todo enfeitado, uma mistura de roa e branco. A decoração estava misturada entre inglesa (para Gui) e francesa (para a Fleur). Estava tudo muito lindo! Queria que o nosso casamento fosse assim! Se eu voltasse vivo, claro.

Havia parentes da noiva e amigos do noivo. Quando me acomodei em uma cadeira, junto com Rony e Hermione (que estava muito linda), me virei para procurar você, mas não te vi. Ainda bem que Rony não percebeu nada, já que estava de olho na menina que estava ao lado dele. Estava babando com a beleza dela. Abafei uma risada. Quase ofereci um lenço para ele, mas ele super-envergonhado e deixei para lá.

_Labios compartidos  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Y comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis dias y el dolor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Oh amor oh amor compartido_

Quando começou a tocar a marcha nupcial, a minha ansiedade aumentou e dei graças a Deus pela música abafar os meus batimentos cardíacos. Você seria primeira a entrar.

Então você entrou e eu não pude evitar. Fiquei boquiaberto e que se danassem as moscas que entrariam na minha boca. Você estava linda! Mas linda do que eu me lembrava. Mais linda do que tudo! Seu vestido tomara-que-caia branco florido combinada com a tiara florida que você usava nos seus cabelos soltos. De onde eu estava, pude ver o brilho deles.

Você andava pelo tapete vermelho em passos curtos. Seu olhar estava concentrado no altar. E eu estava torcendo para que você me olhasse ao menos uma vez! Só para ver seus olhos!

Então, você me olhou e deu aquele sorriso lindo. Eu fiquei que nem um panaca olhando para ele. Nossa como eu adorava o seu sorriso! Aquele sorriso que você dava só para mim.

Você desviou o olhar para frente. Me senti de alguma forma bem.Fiquei feliz por você não ter me ignorado. Isso me faria sentir-se miserável. Isso prova o quanto sou covarde por não ter mais uma menina como você ao meu lado. Ah, se tudo fosse diferente, se Voldemort não existisse, estaríamos juntos, desfrutando de cada momento que passaríamos. Só eu e você.

A cerimônia foi bonita! Os noivos estavam felizes e, por um momento, tive inveja da felicidade deles. Eles tinham um ao outro e eu... não tinha mais ninguém. Estava sozinho! Muito mais do que antes. E eu lutava para que a solidão não me tornasse fraco. Eu não queria!

Depois da festa vi você conversando e rindo com os convidados. Não tirava os olhos de você. Queria você retribuísse meus olhares. Porém, ao contrário da hora da cerimônia, você se comportou como eu não existisse. E isso me deixou louco.

Estava entretido numa conversa com os gêmeos, quando fomos convidados para a valsa dos cais. Gui e Fleur dançaram dentro do círculo que todos fizeram. Depois os casais acompanharam os noivos. Vi um Rony totalmente envergonhado chamar a Mione para dançar. E ela aceitou, meio envergonhada.

Saí da pista para não atrapalhar os casais. Procurei você entre os casais e não a encontrei. Me virei e vi você sentada, tomando uma taça de vinho e observando os casais. Uma vontade inevitável de chamá-la para dançar.

Demorei um tempão, pensando em como a chamaria para dançar. E se você não aceitasse, pois tinha certeza que você diria não. Só que eu queria arriscar, mesmo levando um fora ou não. Queria senti-la novamente nos meus braços, sentir o seu cheiro que me embriagava. Pelo menos uma vez naquela noite. Eu precisava disso. Mesmo que fosse a última vez que a veria, já que não sabia o destino me reservava.

_Amor mutante  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti  
Relampagos de alcohol  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Mi boca en llamas torturada  
Me desnudas angel hada luego te vas_

Tomei coragem e me aproximei. Você não percebeu a minha presença. Quando me aproximei, um cara chegou e lhe estendeu a mão. Parei estático. Torci mentalmente para você não aceitar. Para o meu alívio você negou e agradeceu. O cara saiu chateado. Bem feito! Será que ele não sabia que aquela ruiva já tinha dono? Epa, dono? Calma, Harry, acho que você bebeu demais! Desde quando eu era dono da Gina?

Bem, não interessa. Voltei a me aproximar de você. Esperava que as batidas do meu coração não me denunciassem.

- Gina? - você se virou, com a surpresa estampada nos olhos.

- Harry? O que foi? - percebi que estava envergonhada, talvez por não conversar comigo depois da cerimônia, mas eu não liguei. Apenas estendi a minha mão e disse:

- Aceita dançar comigo? - seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa. Claro, estava surpresa com o convite. Não imaginava que eu a convidaria para dançar? Pois eu a convidei.

- Harry, eu... eu não sei... - abaixou os olhos. Por um momento, tive medo que não aceitasse, tamanho foi o seu silêncio. Vinte segundos depois, você levanta o olhar para mim e sorri.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito sim. - aceitou a minha mão estendida e se levantou.

Fomos para pista. Não tivemos coragem de encarar um ao outro, tamanha o encabulamento que se abateu entre a gente. Chegando no meio da pista, onde alguns casais, coloquei as minhas mãos na sua cintura e você cruzou os seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Então, naquele momento, não havia mais nada. Não havia convidados, não havia casais na pista. Era apenas você e eu. Ninguém mais. Me perdi nos seus olhos e pude ver lá todo o amor que você sentia por mim. Você não me amava por ser um herói, você me amava pelo que eu era, me amava com os meus defeitos ou não.

_Otra ves mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca duele  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Seu cheiro continuava o mesmo, o seu calor voltou a me esquentar de uma maneira intensa. Você encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e fechou os olhos. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Logo, era só eu e você dançando na pista. Todos haviam parado para nos observarem. Eu não ouvia mais a música. Eu somente sentia você. Apenas você.

Depois de um tempo que eu não calculei nos afastamos um pouco e nos olhamos. Um olhar sincero, que dizia muita coisa. Uma olhar que transmitia amor, carinho, apoio, compreensão, amizade. E nós nos entendíamos com o olhar, que valia mais do que mil palavras.

Só percebemos que a música acabou, quando as pessoas nos aplaudiram, ficamos tão sem graças. Fizemos uma reverência como forma de agradecimento. Olhei para os meus dois melhores amigos e vi que eles me olhavam como se dissessem: "Siga o seu coração, Harry".

E foi o que eu fiz. Como no ano passado peguei a sua mão e a levei para longe. Não sabia para onde estava indo, mas tudo o que eu queria era ficar um momento a sós com você.

Nos afastamos até chegarmos a entrada do bosque. Fiquei meio embaraçado, pois não sabia para onde ir. Você percebeu isso.

- Quer dar uma volta no bosque, Harry? (n/a: enquanto o seu lobo não vem! hahahahaha)

- Eu não sei... e se tiver algum bicho mágico perigoso lá? - perguntei meio envergonhado. Você deu uma risadinha/

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Não há nenhum bicho perigoso. Pode confiar em mim.

- Você jura?

- Juro. - respondeu com sinceridade. - E também, no final do bosque, tem um lago. Podemos ficar lá um pouco.

- Como fazíamos no ano passado? - droga, Harry! Você não podia ficar calado uma vez na vida.

- Isso. Como fazíamos no ano passado. - e antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, você me puxou para dentro do bosque.

_Labios compartidos  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis dias y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que me parta un rayo  
Que me entierre el olvido mi amor pero no puedo mas  
Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos  
Labios compartidos  
_

Andamos um bom pedaço até chegarmos o lago, cujas águas refletiam o brilho da lua. Antes que você sentasse, tirei meu paletó e estendi-o no chão para que você não se sujasse. Você me olhou, agradecendo a gentileza e sentou-se. Eu sentei.

Ficamos alguns segundos observando o lago. Cada um com seus pensamentos. Pela primeira vez, eu estava tímido, sem como dirigir a palavra a você. Contudo, só o fato de você estar ao meu lado, apreciando aquela noite maravilhosa, me fazia feliz de alguma forma. Você virou-se para mim.

- Harry... me desculpe por eu não ter falado com você durante a festa e antes do casamento... - virou-se para mim. - É que eu estava... - toquei os seus lábios com os dedos, a fazendo calar.

- Tudo bem, Gina. Eu entendo. Não a culpo. Você tem todo os direitos de não querer falar comigo. Eu fui um covarde, um idiota...

- Não, Harry! Você não foi nem um covarde e nenhum idiota. Você fez o que era certo e não te culpo. Lembra do que eu disse: Você só será feliz quando derrotar o Voldemort.

- Gina, eu estaria sendo infantil em pedir para que você me esperasse até eu voltar dessa guerra. E também... eu não sei se eu voltarei vivo... Por isso que não te pedirei que me espere. Só posso te pedir uma coisa.

- O que você quiser, Harry... - segurei as suas mãos entre as minhas e a olhei-a nos olhos.

- Gina, se eu voltar dessa guerra... vivo, e se você ainda gostar de mim... você... você fica comigo?

Você me olhou profundamente antes de responder. Meu coração já não batia mais. Estava preso na garganta e parecia que iria cuspi-lo a qualquer momento.

Então, você abriu um largo sorriso e passou a mão na minha face. Fechei os olhos, tentando gravar aquele toque.

- Eu esperaria por você pelo resto da minha vida, Harry. Sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo. Eu te amo muito! E nada, nem ninguém, muito menos Voldemort, poderia mudar isso. - aquela palavra, ditas com tanta sinceridade, penetrou no meu cérebro de uma forma eloqüente, que eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. Aquele "Eu te amo" flutuava em minha memória como se fosse música.

Sem racionar direito, a segurei em meus braços e a beijei com toda paixão, saudades que possuía. E você correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Seu gosto permanecia o mesmo. E eu tinha a sensação de que era amado, o que me fazia se sentir inteiramente vivo.

_Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
Te amo aunque estes compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control  
_

Nos beijamos intensamente, sem ligar com o mundo a nossa volta. Sem ligar se havia uma festa há alguns metros dali. Aquele momento era só nosso. Apenas nosso.

E quando eu me dei conta, estávamos deitados um em cima do outro. Então resolvi parar para não ir longe demais e fazermos coisas que nós nos arrependeremos depois.

- Gina... acho melhor pararmos aqui. - você me olhou com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

- E quem disse que eu quero parar? - meus olhos arregalaram de surpresa.

- Gi, você tem certeza? - perguntei, olhando nos olhos dela. E pude ver lá toda sinceridade.

- Tenho... como nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida...

E, sob a luz da lua com o barulho sereno das águas, a fiz minha pela primeira vez. Uma noite que jamais seria apagada da minha memória. Uma noite que era muito melhor do que os meus sonhos.

Eu poderia morrer agora, que morreria feliz.

Eu iria para guerra, com você preso na minha memória e no meu coração.

Podia nunca mais te ver, mas o gosto dos teus lábios, o calor de seu corpo, estaria presos na minha memória para sempre.

Porque te amo e sempre te amarei.

Harry.

_Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medida  
Te amo aunque estes compartida  
Y sigues tu con el control_

**N/A: Nossa, minha 2º song (precisava aumentar o meu currículo hehehe). Essa fic fluiu normalmente na minha mente insana e colocar no papel, ou melhor, no PC, foi mais fácil do que ganhar do Timão (ops, brincadeirinha, meus leitores corintianos, hehehe, respeito todos os times ;-)).**

**Essa música é linda. E quando vi a tradução, já pensei no nosso querido casal. Não sabemos o que acontecerá com eles no 7º livro, mas espero que eles fiquem juntos, caso nenhum deles morrerem, né?**

**Bom, espero que gostem. Não houve cenas NC porque... bom, eu ainda estou me preparando psicologicamente para colocar NC na : "Por Amor 2" e na "Uma Segunda Chance". Se bem que eu acho que a NC será primeiro na UA. Não sei, tô pensando ainda. (Jubs em dúvida)**

**E dia 17/11.. (pula, grita) sairá o primeiro trailer "teaser" do filme "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". E, nesse filme, espero que tenha um indicio do casal H/G (tomara).**

**Fico por aqui. Ah começarei a escrever o cap. da PA na semana que vem. Já fiz a sinopse. Na verdade, tô fazendo sinopses dos caps. das minhas fics para organizar melhor os caps.**

**Até mais, galera, e não se esqueçam de comentar. É muito importante para mim. **

**Bjos.**

**Jubs.**


End file.
